


face the light and chase it bravely

by closedcaptioning



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Contemplation, Fluff, M/M, Otabek Altin Is In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: No matter how closely he pays attention, Otabek is learning that there is always something new to discover about Yuri every day.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	face the light and chase it bravely

  
  


Otabek has known Yuri for three years, and he’s still learning new things about him every day. It puzzles him a little, because he’s certain he pays close attention to everything Yuri does, but he is still surprised when Yuri flashes him a sudden and unexpectedly tender look, he is still awed into silence when Yuri reaches for his hand. Sometimes, Otabek imagines what it would be like to quit skating, quit his life as he knows it, take off on a motorbike with Yuri’s arms wrapped around his waist and his chin hooked over Otabek’s shoulder, close enough that Otabek could feel the curve of Yuri’s smile against his neck. 

Yuri really doesn’t smile enough, Otabek thinks, watching his friend in quiet moments. The sour twist of his mouth as he scrolls on his phone is still stunning though, somehow. Otabek abandons all pretenses of doing paperwork — something to do with ad campaigns and press releases — and twirls his pencil in his fingers absentmindedly as he studies Yuri, slumped on the other end of the couch. What more is there to discover today? Otabek feels a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. There’s always something. Yuri gets jumpy if he catches Otabek looking at him like this. “Stop staring,” he’ll snap. “You make me think I have food on my face or something.” But Yuri is absorbed in his phone right now, and Otabek will make the most of these brief, peaceful moments. It’s worth the risk of Yuri’s pretend ire — pretend, of course, because he might flush when Otabek slides closer to him to tilt his chin up, but he won’t pull away.

The ridge of Yuri’s nose, and the sharp, almost vicious jut of his chin. Otabek smiles as he contemplates Yuri’s profile, silhouetted by the light from the window as dusk settles over the city. This is almost like a quest to uncover a buried treasure, Otabek thinks to himself, the discovery of a new detail that will whisk the breath out of his lungs, make him want to watch Yuri even more closely to catch all the unspoken poetry in his movements, in his very existence.

“You’re staring again.” Otabek almost jumps as Yuri’s voice shatters his bubble of silent contemplation. Yuri’s eyes are boring into him like two blue-green beacons, and Otabek’s heart does that funny twisting thing it always does whenever Yuri looks at him intently.

Otabek nods, slowly, and Yuri huffs a sigh of indignation. “Come here,” he orders, tossing his phone haphazardly onto the coffee table. Otabek obeys, shuffling down the couch until he is within arm’s reach of Yuri, and Yuri is able to grab his shoulders and yank him closer.

“Listen.” Yuri’s hands cup Otabek’s face. “Why do you always do that?”

Otabek’s hands come up to cover Yuri’s. “I like to look at you,” he says honestly, and oh, Yuri’s breath catches a little, and his cheeks go pink, and Otabek loves, loves, loves him. And then he sees it.

“Yuri, hold still.” Yuri doesn’t have time to do more than blink as Otabek swipes a finger under his eye, and then holds it out for Yuri’s inspection. An eyelash.

“Make a wish,” Otabek whispers, and Yuri’s eyes never leave his as he leans forward.

Here is another thing Otabek is always delighted to rediscover: Yuri kisses with fire and heat, like the world is ending, or maybe, Otabek thinks a little dizzily, like the world has just begun.


End file.
